Classes
(Someone please help with descriptions for some of the classes. Can be simple or very detailed. Keybinds/Keystrokes do fit into this section. - Kamichii/1bubble101) (And please type your Roblox username so we know who did what. And do not change others descriptions, simply find the user that made it and ask them to change something that is wrong -kinshin110/kinshin108) Guardian (Insert description here) 'Ninja' (Insert description here) 'Oblivion' (Insert description here) 'Brawler' (Insert description here) 'Sorcerus' (Insert description here) 'Paladin' (Insert description here) 'Infinas' (Insert description here) 'Galabash' (Insert description here) 'Stratock' (Insert description here) 'Dawn Breaker' (Insert description here) 'Heavy' (Insert description here) 'Priest' (Insert description here) 'Vancis' (Insert description here) 'Valance' (Insert description here) 'Sharp Shooter' (Insert description here) 'Gladiator' (Insert description here) 'Ranger' (Insert description here) 'Crystal Warden' (Insert description here) 'Berzerker' Weapon name: EnmaU Lethality: INSANE! Info: Berzerker is a powerful class if used right. it is a keystroke class so not many people can use it. It's part of the Nightmare series so it's related to Nightmare,Samurai, And Ravager. It is Ranked first as strongest in the Nightmare Series. EnmaU is based of a mythical creature that is a dragon called Ogowo(not sure if right). Keystrokes:(just check the move list ya nub) -kinshin110/kinshin108 'Nightmare' Weapon name: Nightfall Lethality: Avrage Info: Nightmare is not as powerful as it's bretheran but i's attacks are decent. It is a keystroke class so not many people can use it. It's part of the nightmare series so it's related to Berzerker,Samurai, And Ravager. It is Ranked last as the strongest in the Nightmare Series. Nightfall is based of a mythical hedgehog. Keystrokes:(just check the move list ya nub) -kinshin110/kinshin108 'Samurai' Weapon name: Nightshade/Hellshade/Neathershade (depending on which type you have or prefer) Lethality: INSANE! Info: Samurai is a powerful class if used right. It is a keystroke class so not many people can use. It's part of the Nightmare series so it's related to Nightmare,Berzerker, And Ravager. It is Ranked third as the strongest in the Nightmare Series. Nightshade/Hellshade/Neathershade is based of a legendary snake. Keystrokes:(just check the move list ya nub) kinshin110/kinshin108 'Ravager' Weapon name: Enma Lethality: INSANE! Info: Ravager is REALLY powerful if used truly and correctly. ONLY very few can use this class to it's full power. It is a keystroke class so not many people can use. It's part of the Nightmare Series so it's related to Berzerker,Nightmare, And Samurai. It is Ranked second as the strongest in the Nightmare series. (It's not ranked first cause like I said before, ONLY FEW! can use it so it's rare to see some who is truly a master at it.) Enma is based of the the legendary "Three Headed Dog" Cerberus. Keystrokes:(just check the move list ya nub) -kinshin110/kinshin108 'Shogai' (Insert description here) 'Enigma' (Insert description here) 'Blade Reaper' (Insert description here) 'Cannonier' (Insert description here) 'Soul Knight' (Insert description here) 'Hybrid' (Insert description here) 'Mercenary' (Insert description here) 'Cyber Samurai' (Insert description here) 'Cyber Bruiser' (Insert description here) 'Cyber Virtuoso' (Insert description here) 'Cyber Stratosphere' (Insert description here) 'Arkus' (Insert description here) 'Survivor' (Insert description here) 'Hunter' (Insert description here) 'Technomancer' (Insert description here) 'Captain Falcon' (Insert description here) 'Krellis' (Insert description here) 'Hitman' (Insert description here) 'Aeroninja' (Insert description here) 'Holy Knight' (Insert description here) 'Widow Maker' (Insert description here) 'Holy Paladin' (Insert description here)